Alate
Name: Alate ID (first two letters of nickname-three numbers): AL-097 Bio Gender: none Tribe base: SandWing Added animal genes: Gopher, box jellyfish, tardigrade, scorpion, several insects. Appearance: AL-097 is one of the more..normal-looking specimens of the project. It could almost pass as a normal SandWing if it were not for several odd defining characteristics. I suppose that I could start the description at it’s head and work my way down. It’s head is boxy, with a stubby snout and a Roman-type nose. The front of its jaw is odd, as it possesses sharp, mandible-like hooks on the mouth, near the front. These cannot inject venom, but are extremely sharp and can tear flesh easily. This impedes it’s ability to speak normally. The eyes are beady and totally black, and it possesses four of them, that can look in separate directions at once. The sail of a SandWing is replaced by a fur coat of sorts that reflects light, and it extends all the way down its back. On the bottom of its snout, two long..tentacles, that sting, sprout. It’s neck is strong and bulky, with scales generally made with a shiny chitin, like an insect. Oddly, it seems to possess tendrils that offshoot the body, like a jellyfish’s. These point upward, normally. Is legs are rather stubby, and don’t really seem to have mutations, other than the fact that it’s talons are very thick and made for digging. It’s whole body shape is odd, and pointy. It’s wings are underdeveloped and not that good at flying, and work more to dispel heat or gather warmth. ST-097’s tail is large, and all parts of its body have proven to be poisonous to all animals. The tail has a large stinger and massive venom sacs in it, able to inject lethal doses. Even small doses of the venom will send a dragon into shock. It’s scale coloration is not out of the usual for a SandWing. Though the scales are too shiny to be normal, their coloration is a simple mix of light tan, white, and light brown, with scattered patterns appearing about it. The whole subject is a mixture of these colors. Personality: AL-097 is one of the more middle-aged subjects, and it knows quite a bit. It doesn’t refer to itself as an it, as we do, but rather as a He-though it does not seem to mind being called other things, as well. It is a rather placid subject, and is not aggressive to most scientists. It likes dark, enclosed spaces. Though it is placid, it is not by any means friendly. It knows that it is powerful, and will warn a dragon with stings from its tendrils if they are getting too close or encroaching upon its space. It does not mind being touched, but anything other than a simple brushing of a talon will make it sting. It seems to have problems speaking language, due to the mutations, so it is normally quiet. It seems to think of itself as a..monarch. Specifically, a king. Due to the presence of both sets of reproductive organs in its body, it can most likely reproduce asexually, and it is..biding it’s time. It tolerated the other subjects, at least. It sees itself above then, maybe, but allows them to exist. AL-097 is not aggressive to them, but generally does not ask to see them. It expresses that it feels trapped; and it wants to be free. History: The SandWing egg hatched uneventfully. It was recovered from some orphanage and it would not be missed. The dragonet inside more resembled a worm, and after a few weeks, it shed-it’s whole body split open to reveal the next phase of its life cycle. It learned dragonspeak quickly and seemed to have high intelligence. It went through five more sheds before becoming what it is today-and it seems to have one or two more sheds in it, by the looks of things. During these sheds, it grew wings, so we are hoping it’s wings get more advanced with the next shed. It’s only incident of violence was after a shed, where it seemed to be very hungry. It forcefully paralyzed a scientist with its tendrils and proceeded to eat her, killing her first with a sting. Once it was sedated, little remained of the doctor, sadly. AL-097 does not seem to regret this instance, and has been reported saying ‘for the good of the Hive, she had to perish. To feed..the king’. It’s second ‘infraction’ came in the form of a brutal attack when a subject insulted it. However, past this, it had not attacked anyone. However, it seems to grow impatient. It is tired of living here..and it wants to start a ‘hive’. Which could be a massive mistake to even free it at all. Other info (optional): It seems to be retroactively immortal, like a jellyfish, and can adapt to any temperature-when placed into a cold chamber it regulated the heat, then went through a shed, getting more fur and body heat. It also seems to be able to create a honey-like substance. Category:SandWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)